User blog:MotherEarth/Kuro The Demon Feline
She is an ap ranged caster burst . Most of her abilities are AoE. She uses her arsenal of energy cats as her main focus of spell. Passive: Anna and Nina : She has 2 cat companions that help her in the midst of battle.Both Anna and Nina fires a barrage bolts toward the same target that deal 3 / 7 / 11 / 15 / 19 / 23 / 27 / 31 /35 (+ 5% AP) magic damage each to the first enemy they each hit.But if there are no targeted units they will attack any enemy that is within the area. Q:FurBomb: *RANGE: 750 to 1400 *COOLDOWN: 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 *COST: 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 MANA FIRST CAST: Kuro starts charging, gradually increasing the range of Cat Bomb while decreasing her movement speed by up to 50% over the next 1.5 seconds. While charging, Kuro cannot attack or use her other abilities. After 3 seconds, Cat Bomb cancels and half the mana cost is refunded. SECOND CAST: After a brief cast time, Cat Bomb fires a cat energy in a line that deals magic damage to all enemies hit and will strick the first enemy champion it hits mauling and scrathing the champion causing the target to move in an unpredictable pattern. W:Catnip! Sweet Babies.. *RANGE: 800 *COOLDOWN: 7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 *COST: 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 MANA ACTIVE: After a short delay, Kuro throws a bag of catnip in which a hoard of cats in all direction comes charging in that direction and deals any enemy they hit. E: The Mews Of Pain. *RANGE: 500 *COOLDOWN: 1.5 *COST: 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40 MANA ACTIVE: Kuro passively summons another cat to fire a line of cat hisses through a nearby enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in its path. The Mews of Pain prioritizes targets Kuro has recently attacked. R:Catastrophe!!! *RANGE: 600 *COOLDOWN: 120 / 100 / 80 *COST: 100 MANA ACTIVE: Kuro summons a giant cat to the target location in a burst of energy, dealing magic damage to enemies within 290 range. The cat remains on the field for up to 45 seconds, and Kuro can control it's movement and attacks. The Cat deals magical damage with it's attacks, and is also surrounded by a damaging aura that deals 35 (+ 20% AP) magic damage every second to enemies within 200 range of itself. *SUMMON MAGIC DAMAGE: 200 / 325 / 450 (+ 70% AP) *HEALTH: 1400 / 2200 / 3100 *ATTACK DAMAGE: 90 / 105 / 130 *ARMOR: 40 / 70 / 80 *MAGIC RESISTANCE: 35 / 55 / 75 *MAGIC DAMAGE: 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 (+ 45% AP) *MAGIC DAMAGE: 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+ 65% AP) *MAGIC DAMAGE: 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 (+ 75% AP) Category:Custom champions